Barney comes to life (Drewit1)
Barney comes to life (Drewit1) Barney comes to life (Drewit1) Transcript *(Clip from Barney's Beach Party, Barney Safety, Seven Days a Week!, Tree-Mendous Trees!, Colors All Around! (episode), Is Everybody Happy?, Barney's Fun & Games, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?, Sweet as Honey, The Alphabet Zoo!, My Favorite Things!, Read with Me, A New Friend, Pennies, Nickles, Dimes, Once Upon a Time (home video), It's Home To Me!, Gone Fishing!, Let's Play School!, Up, Down and Around!, Hidden Treasures!, Play Ball!, Bunches of Boxes!, Brushing Up on Teeth, Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode), Numbers! Numbers!, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!, It's Raining, It's Pouring..., A Picture of Health, Stick with Imagination!, We've Got Rhythm!, Animal ABC's, Squares, Squares Everywhere!, Tea-riffic Manners, This Way In! This Way Out!, We've Got Rhythm, Barney's Band!, First Things First!, A Welcome Home!, It's Hot! It's Cold!, Camera Safari (episode), Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Easy, Breezy Day!, Stop! Go!, A Very Special Mouse!, At Home with Animals, Sing and Dance with Barney, Shawn & the Beanstalk, How Does Your Garden Grow? and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, A Little Big Day!, Alphabet Soup! (episode), Rock with Barney!, You Can Do It! (episode), Home Sweet Homes, Circle of Friends, It's a Rainy Day, I Can Do That! Round and Round We Go, A World of Friends, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, May I Help You?, I Just Love Bugs!, E-I-E-I-O, Falling for Autumn!, My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode), A Sunny, Snowy Day!, Having Tens of Fun! and Play for Exercise! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe, My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode), Playing it Safe!, Hop to It!, Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!, Four Seasons Day! (episode), The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!, Going Places!, Caring Means Sharing, Down on Barney's Farm, What's That Shadow?, Happy Birthday, Barney!, Alphabet Soup! (episode), Our Earth, Our Home!, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Be a Friend, I Just Love Bugs!, When I Grow Up..., 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, Practice Makes Music, Hi Neighbor! (episode), A-Camping We Will Go!, A Splash, Party Please!, Carnival of Numbers! (episode), A World of Music, Doctor Barney is Here!, Oh, What a Day!, Home Sweet Homes, Hola, Mexico!, Everyone is Special, Falling for Autumn!, Grandparents are Grand! (1993), May I Help You?, Red, Blue and Circles Too!, Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!, Hoo's in the Forest?, I Can Do That!, Grown-Ups for a Day!, Picture This!, Look at Me, I'm 3!, The Exercise Circus!, My Favorite Things!, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Stop, Look and Be Safe!, An Adventure in Make-Believe, The Alphabet Zoo!, Having Tens of Fun!, A Very Special Delivery!, Shawn & the Beanstalk!, If the Shoe Fits..., Room for Everyone, I Can Be a Firefighter!, Shopping for a Surprise!, Any Way You Slice It, Twice Is Nice!, On the Move, A Welcome Home!, Classical Cleanup, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, Gone Fishing!, At Home with Animals, It's Raining, It's Pouring..., Camera Safari (episode), Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?, Are We There Yet?, Ship, Ahoy!, Hats Off to BJ! and Up We Go!) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney & Friends Fourth Generation